


Fall of the Pine Tree

by Vanra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanra/pseuds/Vanra





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GravityUndefined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUndefined/gifts).



# Fall of the Pine Tree

* * *

  


It had been several years since Dipper had been to Gravity Falls. The city had been even more deserted than before. Plenty of deserted stores and houses. Kind of normal after what happened. Normality might have been restored to Gravity Falls, but the memories remained. The walk from the bus stop to the Mystery Shack was uncomfortably silent. There was no one left to greet him back. Soos had left to live with Melody after Abuelita had passed away. Wendy left for Portland as had always been what she wanted. Grunkle Stan and grunkle Ford were still on their trip, according to the last letter Dipped had gotten from them. Arriving at the Mystery Shack, he could feel the warmth it gave him was gone. It was empty and deserted. The moment he stepped inside though, he could feel something familiar. Chills ran down his spine as a familiar voice, the last voice on earth he wanted to hear.

"Sup Pine Tree, what brought you back to this hunk of junk?"

Rage and anger boiled up in Dipper as he turned around, expecting the one eyed triangle to float in front of him. Instead, there was a blonde male human, around his age, dressed completely in black except for his shirt which was bright yellow. This wasn't the Bill he had expected at all. Less alive too. 

"Bill? I am positive that we killed you. We erased Stan's mind with you in it."

"You sure did. Boy, his mind sure was empty though, but I resurrected in this form, though trapped to Gravity Falls because it was the last thing going on in Mr. Mystery's empty skull before you erased me."

Dipper had realised he was currently unarmed to fight Bill. But there was something different. Bill wasn't as hostile as he should be to one of the people who caused his demise. Though it didn't look like they were successful anyway. Bill looked around and realised that something was different about Dipper too, except for the fact that he had grown.

"Say kiddo, where is that hyperactive other half of you? Didn't Shooting Star and her pig follow you back here?"

There was a visible cringe on Dipper's face, turning away from Bill as he walked further into the Mystery Shack. The vending machine was still working as he entered the code, going into the lab below. Bill followed him, making the elevator ride down slightly awkward, but he was slightly curious about what was going on. Once on the lowest floor, Dipper flicked the switches as the rooms powered up. Everything seemed to be in good shape too, except for the massive pile of dust. Opening all the drawers he could find, it took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for. Even though the three journals had been destroyed, grunkle Stan had kept copies of all of the pages. Gathering as much as he could, Bill's curiosity got the better of him.

"Look, Pine Tree, I get that you don't like me. Plenty of reasons for you to not like me too. But if you're looking for information about the journals, I can help you. I can see there is something terribly wrong since you came back to this place specifically to find information about things you shouldn't be messing with. So tell me what is going on. What is the worst that could happen in telling me. I've told you what happened to me."

Dipper knew better. He knew Bill was not to be trusted. Not in the lightest. But that was the Bill that they erased. Somehow, this version of Bill was more compassionate. There were plenty of chances Bill had to get his revenge or to mock him, but he didn't. As he stopped in front of the elevator with the papers in his hands, Dipper spoke softly.

"Mabel..." His voice broke for a second as he paused, calming himself down. "Mabel and I didn't lose our curiosity after going home. After having seen what we had seen, the world looked so different. We kept having adventure every week. Adventure after adventure. Until she... I..." There was a long pause. Dipper was visibly unstable as Bill softly placed his hand on his shoulder. For reasons completely unknown to Dipper himself, Dipper turned to Bill and wrapped his arms around him, crying. "I lost her... I lost Mabel..." There was a soft shushing from Bill as he wrapped his arms around the crying Dipper, continuing Dipper's sentence. "And you came here to get her back."


	2. Restless sleeping

There was a soft breeze in the air, wind blowing in the trees. Dipped smelled the air as he looked at the massive landscape in front of him. Trees as far as the eyes could see, forming static green waves in combination with the hills. A voice called out from behind him, a voice Dipper had heard every day of his life. Turning around to see Mabel waving at him and shouting something. He can't quite make out what she is saying though, but the fact that she points at some plants broken by a massive footprint, she must mean that she found tracks of whatever they are chasing. Wanting to walk to her, Dipper sees movement behind Mabel. Shouting out for her to run, his voice fails him. Mabel looks up from the plant at Dipper. The monster, right behind Mabel, brings his claws down violently.

"Pine Tree!"

Dipper shot up. He was disorientated. Sweat was dripping down his face as he looked around the room. It took him a few seconds to realise he was in grunkle Ford's study. Papers were everywhere. As he faced forward again, he saw Bill sitting on him, straddling his waist. Bill was only wearing his usual black pants. It was then Dipper realised he was wearing nothing at all. A blush slowly crept over his face as Bill grinned.

"It seems that the nightmare isn't on your mind anymore." 

Before Dipper could answer, he could feel Bill's lips pressing against his. Dipper closed his eyes and let himself fall back onto the couch once the kiss ended, his arm covering his face as a sigh came from his lips. It has been months since Dipper had arrived back in Gravity Falls, no progress in bringing Mabel back. At first, Bill had agreed to help Dipper in his search. On the meantime, Dipper and Bill had grown closer, which went from helping Bill grew accustomed to his body, to comforting shoulder for Dipper, friends, experimentation and finally actually having a relationship. At first simply hoping that Bill would have some answers about resurrections, but he wasn't a human before this and technically still isn't. His resurrection was more a form of redemption of past mistakes rather than a way of survival. His body was the only thing human about him, but some of his previous abilities were still present.

Dipper had never before been attracted to men though. The only crush he ever had was Wendy. But Bill was different than others. How he felt to Bill was different than how he felt towards Wendy too. Still stuck in the same trail of thought, Dipper didn't feel how Bill slowly pulled the blanket that covered him down. As he realised what Bill was doing, Dipper wanted to start protesting. It was cut short though as only a gasp passed his lips when he felt Bill bite down on his neck. The bite was gentle, but the rest of Bill was dominant. The blanket fell on the ground, Bill had positioned himself in between Dipper's legs as the bite had turned into teasing kisses and bites, slowly trailing down Dipper's body. There was absolutely no protesting from Dipper as he just relaxed and moved his hand into the blonde hairs as Bill travelled down further.

It became clear to Dipper that Bill had been put into a body with an incredibly high libido. This in combination with no sense of morale and decency ended up in a situation like this. Dipper could feel Bill's tongue slide against his shaft as he closed his eyes, gripping the hairs softly. As Bill started to wrap his lips around the shaft in front of him, his fingers trailed up and down Dipper's sides, fully aware he was ticklish there, teasing Dipper as much as he could. Dipper's shaft skilfully disappeared into Bill's mouth though with one push. Bill's lips reached the base of the shaft and remained there for several seconds before Bill slowly came back up.

"Breathing. I keep forgetting about that when doing this. Troublesome body."

Before Dipper could say anything, Bill had taken the full shaft inside of his mouth, though this time moving up and down. It surprised Dipper every time how skilled he had become at this, feeling his tongue, mouth and hands do the exact movements to make it feel perfect. Dipper remembered Bill explain it was because he had been in Dipper's body before and remembered what he liked. But what he was doing now only took Dipper a few seconds before he finally reached his limit, tensing up. As he gripped the hairs tightly, Bill moved his hands on Dipper's sides, lowering himself on Dipper's full shaft and swallowing every drop of it. As Dipper relaxed slowly, Bill moved his head up, swallowing what was left before licking Dipper's shaft to clean him up.

"That's the kind of sweating I want to see, Pine Tree."

There wasn't a word Dipper could think of, just waving his hand weakly. It would be one hell of a way to wake up if only it hadn't happened every day for the last month. As Dipper got up for a shower, Bill followed him, already dropping his pants and boxers on the ground.


End file.
